


The Fight

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Quentin is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59





	The Fight

Quentin was drunk out of his mind at a small bar on campus. He and Eliot had had a fight earlier about something stupid and Quentin had run off to cool down. He found himself at the bar and threw back a few shots a little too quickly and was now nursing a vodka tonic. 

Penny entered the bar with Kady on his arm. They wanted to blow off some steam after the long day they’d had. They knew the place well and went straight to the bar. Kady nudged Penny. 

“Hey, is that Q?”

Penny turned to look down at the other end of the bar and saw a small man sitting with his head down on the bar. He studied the figure for a minute. “I think so.”

They walked to the other side of the bar and approached the figure. Penny put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. 

“Quentin?”

Quentin struggled to lift his head but managed to do so, eyeing Penny and Kady. 

“Jesus. What do you want?”

“Are you alright? You look like shit.”

“Yeah. Thanks. You’re so kind.” Quentin laid his head back down on the bar.

Penny and Kady exchanged glances. Kady shrugged and ordered them drinks. Penny turned back to Quentin. 

“Hey man, what’s up? For real, why are you here? I mean...you’re not really the bar type. I’ve never seen you here.”

Quentin didn’t sit up this time, he just grunted and swayed a little bit. Penny held onto him.

“Yo, I think you should get home. Where’s Eliot?”

Quentin shrugged Penny’s hand off of him. “Leave me alone. We had a fight and now I’m here so laugh at me all you want you fucking dick. Just leave me alone.”

“Ok....you two had a fight. Why don’t you go home and sleep it off? You can work it out in the morning.”

“I don’t want to go home. I’m staying right here.” 

Quentin finished off his drink and motioned for another one. Penny took the glass and scooted it back before he knocked it off. He looked at the bartender and shook his head, silently telling him not to give Quentin another drink. 

“Nah, you’ve had enough man.” Penny reached for Quentin’s arm but he pulled away, swatting at him with both hands.

Penny sighed and rolled his eyes. He took both of Quentin’s wrists and held them still until he stopped struggling. “You done?” 

Kady handed him a drink and smiled. “Should we call Eliot? Wonder if he even knows he’s here...”

Penny let go of Quentin and took out his phone and called Eliot. 

“Hey, your boy is here at the bar drunk off his ass.”

“Shit. Is he ok?”

Penny chuckled. “Is Quentin ever ok? I mean, he’s wasted and being an asshole but other than that he’s good.”

“Any way you could bring him home?”

“I guess so.” 

Penny stared at Quentin and then reached for him, linking an arm under his and lifting him up and off the chair. Quentin immediately fought him and screamed at him to let go of him. Penny let go and let him sit back down.

“I don’t know, Eliot. He’s not cooperating. He’s fighting me and doesn’t want me to touch him.”

“Penny, he weighs like a hundred pounds and you’re stronger than him, just pick him up.”

Penny rolled his eyes. “Fine. Be there in ten.”

Penny threw two drinks back quick with Kady and then went back to Quentin who had his head down on the bar again. He turned the chair to the side so Quentin was facing him. He scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. Quentin protested and went kicking and screaming the whole way home. 

“I swear to holy fuck if you throw up on me I’m gonna throw your ass in the fountain.”

Kady held the door open when they arrived home at the cottage. Eliot heard them and came downstairs. Quentin was still fighting but Penny was able to hold him still. Eliot looked at Quentin and shook his head.

“I’m sorry Penny. We were fighting and he ran off, I just let him go. I didn’t think he’d do...this. I figured if I showed up there though he’d make a scene but I guess it really didn’t matter. Can you bring him upstairs?”

Penny glared at Eliot but followed him up to Eliot’s room. Quentin had quieted down now. Penny sat him down on the bed carefully. 

“Thanks, Penny. I owe you one.”

“Yeah. You do.” 

Penny left them alone then.

Eliot sat down beside Quentin and sat him up and took his jacket off of him. Quentin focused on Eliot momentarily, realizing who he was. 

“Fuck...Eliot. I’m sorry. I don’t even remember what we were fighting about. I just...fuck, I missed you.”

Quentin buried himself into Eliot’s arms, letting Eliot rock him slowly. 

“It’s ok, Q. I’m sorry too. I’m happy you’re home.”


End file.
